Believers Never Die
by Livy.Pan
Summary: Peter Pan's story never finished when Wendy returned home. Wendy went back to living in the familiar darling while Peter went back to the tree he once shared with the lost boys, but not for as long as expected, when fait of Neverland overcomes Peter the true secrets of Neverland are let out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a wonderful sight to see the Darling family interacting and laughing but there was no one to see it besides a strange boy at the window. Peering through the glass Peter wondered what it would be like to have a mother, Peter had many joys but he was looking at the one joy he could never experience.

Tinkerbell tugged on Peter's hair wanting to go back to Neverland, Peter looked up at her sadly, not wanting to leave Wendy, Tinkerbell soon started to play the violin mocking Peter's disappointment. Soon a chuckle left Peters lips and he gave into the little pixies wishes and started following her back to Neverland.

"Peter" a voice called from behind him, he turned around to find Wendy at the window.

"You won't forget me will you?"

"Me? Forget? Never." Peter replied in a sad slow tone

"You will come and visit won't you?"

"To here stories about me!" Peter exclaimed as a grin appeared across his lips before he turned around and shot off to Neverland leaving Wendy staring up into the night sky only to see a shooting star and she instantly knew that was Peter.  
>(an this is where the movie ended)

Neverland's Forrest was dark and misty by the time Peter returned, this time with out Wendy, John or Michael it was just him and Tinkerbell whom flew several feet in front lighting the way back to the home under ground. Peter walk slowly dragging his feet as he thought about Wendy, he would not admit it to anyone but he was sad that Wendy returned home, it was not until Peter heard a twig snap that he flinched and made a swift movement towards his sword and pulled it out, it's blade gleaming in the moons light. "Who's there?!" Peter yelled at nothing in particular.  
>"It is I, Pan" a voice sneered.<br>"Who's I?!" Peter demanded  
>"You of all people should know" the voice declared leaving a eerie feeling in the air "you killed me Pan, and now I'm back, and here to tell you that bad things are going to happen to Neverland, things you can not escape." The voice said giving a small chuckle at the end.<br>"Of cause I can escape them! I ALWAYS DO!" Peter crowed.  
>"Pan, Pan, Pan this you can not, this is a little thing called fait." The voice sneered.<br>"I can and will!" Peter yelled feeling doubtful.  
>"You can't. Unless..." The voice trailed off.<br>"Unless what?!" Peter asked now shuffling in a circle baring his sword in fear that the voice may jump out and attack.  
>"Unless you face up to your true feelings, and the only way you can do that is from a little help of a special someone." The voice said before a evil chuckle filled the air and a shadow shot up into the sky, leaving Pan there still confused and startled.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The flickering candle lighting the home underground was the only thing taking Peter's interest last night, as he watched it flicker he processed all that had happened that night playing the words of the voice over and over again, hoping that it would all just make sense. But it didn't the pieces of this jumbled up puzzle didn't quite fit, he couldn't recognize the sound of the voice nor did he understand what he meant by the fate of Neverland, If anyone knew the ins and outs of Neverland it would be Peter. But something tells him he has missed some great detail along the line. Before long Peter had slowly drifted to sleep.

_…_

_"She was leaving you, Pan! Your Wendy was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete. Let us now take a peep into the future, shall we?" Hook explained almost apologetically _

_"'Tis the fair Wendy. She's in her nursery. The window is shut." Hook said harshly through gritted teeth_

_"I'll open it!" I screamed as I felt tears stinging my eyes _

_"I'm afraid the window is barred" He yelled with a hint of laughter _

_"I'll call out her name!" I yelled pushing the thought away _

_"She can't hear you…" Hook said almost above a whisper_

_"No!" I shouted_

_"She can't see you…" Hooks grin grew _

_"Wendy!" I screamed tears now flowing down my cheeks_

_"She has forgotten all about you!" Hook bellowed_

_"Stop! Please! Stop it!" I whimpered as I fell to the Jolly rogue's deck. I looked up only to find Hook standing over me smiling broadly with amusement. As he knelt down I could feel the tension building between me and the beast upon me. _

_"She doesn't love you!" He shrieked as he impaled my chest with his hook…_

….

"Wendy!" Peter screamed as he swung his head up hitting it on a root above where he had fallen asleep. "It was only a dream, it was only a dream" Peter repeated loudly, Tink came flying into the room as quick as her little wings would carry her, she didn't waste any time asking what had happened, he little jings and chimes filled the air, if you had been living in Neverland for as long as Peter you learnt to understand fairy's over time. Tinkerbell claimed that Peter had just been sleeping and he had had a bad dream.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Peter yelled at the small pixie, he would never admit that he had fallen asleep, he says he does not sleep. But Tink knew very well that he does since she had spotted him quite often. Tink kept mocking him clearly annoying Peter but Peter had gotten used to it since she does it so often she finds it rather funny and has always mocked people and other fairies for the smallest things. But soon the mocking came to a stop as there was a furious roll of thunder causing the home underground to shape as everything felt like it would come crashing down any moment, everything slowly came to a steady but another one rolled in followed by another and another, Peter ran over to where his sword where kept and grabbed his best one and checked that he had his dagger on him and started to head to the exit of the tree. "Tink, We've got to get out of here!" He yelled out to Tink whom soon started to follow. Everything was shaking furiously around them as the exit neared, roots and clumps of dirt where falling everywhere around them as a familiar voice boomed "Let the disaster begin!" Peter stopped in his tracks knowing exactly who it was he made a swift movement for his sword, holding it up he yelled "Show yourself!" There was no reply "I said show yourself!" Peter yelled angrily. Up hear the voice chimed, But as peter looks up a large root falls on top of him leaving everything black…


	3. Chapter 3

As Peter's eyes flicker open, his surroundings slowly come into focus, his head soon starts to pound from the impact of the falling root. He slowly sits up taking in his surroundings he coughs a few times from the loose dust flooding the place as everything comes rushing back to him, the falling root the voice and most importantly _Tinkerbell _he gets up immediately looking around and calling out for Tink. "Tink! Where are you?!" Peter calls out worry filling his voice, he soon hears the slight jingles and chimes of Tinkerbell he follows the sound and soon finds her under a pile of fallen branches. "Tink!" He exclaims as he rushed to her side and starts moving the wood so Tinkerbell could escape from the cell of wood around her she flies out and makes a few twirls and whirls in the air before landing on Peter's shoulder. Peter starts to make his way to the exit of the tree that had been blocked with roots and branches from the incident, he starts digging away moving everything frantically trying to unblock the way so they could get out into the open, but everything is to hard to move. He soon gives up and starts to look around, everything is ruined and there doesn't seem to be a way to get out. "Tink, try and find a way out" Peter demands before she starts zooming around looking frantically, Peter starts to look to. He started to walk around looking at every wall and the roof but doesn't see a way out. Until Tink starts Jingling and chiming telling Peter she had found a way out, Peter makes his way over to where Tinkerbell was and looks up to see a pocket of light shining through a small hole once again he starts digging and moving things, this tome with some progress. Soon enough he breaks through the barrier and is out in the fresh air Peter and Tinkerbell take in big gulps of the fresh air gratefully as Peter looks around to see it was still dark out, probably around one in the morning and also notices something very strange something that took his breath but stopped as she stared up at the sky in amazement. The sky had many clouds forming one big swirl the clouds where and angry grey with a red outline, flashes of lightning soon filled the sky followed by horrid rolls of thunder. Something was not right.

"Ahh Pan, escaped I see." The voice snickered as the ground shook slightly from the loud thunder overhead.

"I always do!" Peter yelled back at the voice

"So you seem to, but can you really escape what is going to happen to you?" The voice asked

"Of cause I can! You know it!" Peter crowed, he was very cocky at times.

"Hmm indinyal I see" The voice chuckled "So Pan, why did you leave your precious Wendy aye?"

"Because she wanted to go home and _grow up_!" Peter exclaimed.

"So you say, but I think you left her because you started to fall _in love _with her, and if you were to you would _grow up_" The voice snarled. This is true if one falls in love in Neverland they have to grow up.

"Love? I will never love. Even the sound of it offends me!" Peter declared


	4. Chapter 4

"Pan, Pan, Pan. See this is why you're trapped"

"I'm not trapped!" Peter yelled in frustration.

"Ahahaha, you have yet a lot to try and survive through" the voice said evilly as a huge clash of thunder and lightning rumbled through Peter's bones. Neverland looked different, it was now dull and grey, with angry stormy skies. Is was also cold and had an eerie feeling in the air. It looked like the opposite of Neverland.

"What's happening to Neverland?!" Peter yelled while looking around. Tears where now stinging his eyes, he blinked them away trying to convince himself not to cry.

"It is dying" the voice snarled "and it's all you're doing"

"How is this all my doing?!" Peter choked out

"If you hadn't come here this wouldn't be happening!" The voice screamed causing the storm to get worse "You have left me no choice but to destroy Neverland and _you._"

"Why though why?" Peter was now on the verge of crying.

"I have to make you pay somehow!" The voice yelled causing Peter to jump.

"What have I done to deserve this?!" Peter asked

"You killed me that's what!" The voice yelled angrily

"How did I kill you? I don't even know you!" Peter yelled "I would remember doing it!"

"Before you came to Neverland I was the boy of this land, my father was the founder here. He had always dreamed of living in this place called Neverland. He had always had dreams about it as a young boy even as an adult because he still believed. He decided not to let his dreams escape from his grip and that's when he had left my mother and took me with him to sail in search of this place. We sailed for years but we never found it… That was until my father stumbled across a fairy in some garden in England. He immediately knew that the fairy was from Neverland and demanded that she where to take us back with her so she did, against her will of cause. This is where he become a pirate and ruled all the treasure of the island he also had a small crew assisting him he was not at all a bad person that was until you come. When you come I was no longer to be the boy of this land I was to die and come back as a shadow of the past. That is when my father became a horrible angry filled person and that is why he hated you and always tried to kill you but he always lost, but he was so close to winning one time… he had you, you were helpless until your _precious _Wendy kissed you. Then of cause you killed him!" The voice stated growing angrier with every sentence he spoke.

"Your Father was Hook?!" Peter exclaimed in shock. "Hook had a son!"

"Yes!" The voice screamed. "And now he is dead and I am still just a shadow of the past!"

A dark shadow started floating down from the clouds, it was him. He looked like a ghost but darker he had dark brown shaggy hair and golden eyes that were filled with hate and depression. He had an angry look plastid on his face and he wore pirate cloths he had the face structure of his father that intimidated Peter. He kept approaching Peter until he was inches away from his face. He looked deep into Peter's blue eyes before screaming and cutting through Peter. Pain shot through Peter as he screamed in pain while the shadow seeped through him and out through his back leaving Peter on the ground whimpering in pain the shadow zoomed off while Peter just laid there. He felt like every ounce of energy had been taken away from him. The shadow was not in sight but his voice boomed "The only way you can escape this is if you accept your true feelings!"

Tink sat down beside Peter staring at him as he laid there staring of into the distance he didn't have enough energy to move the shadow had taken it all and it had been painful. Tink soon told Peter he should just sleep, maybe that would get his energy back. Peter's eyes slowly closed, and he was soon asleep.

_"Why'd you leave Wendy? Why? Look at her she is beside the window waiting, her eyes are red from crying she misses you" _

_"Wendy?" Peter said looking down at Wendy who was sitting by the window with a tear stained face, she was looking up into the sky. But she did not answer Peter. "Wendy!" Peter shouted louder but she did not even move. "Wendy! Please answer me! Can you hear me? Wendy!" Peter screamed at her he was now face to face with her but she seemed to look straight though him. "Can you see me?!" He questioned "Wendy! Please, please, please notice me!" He chocked out as tears soon flooded from his eyes._

_"She can't hear you…"_

_"She can't see you…" Hook's words swirled through his mind as Wendy was pulled by her hair away from the window by the shadow she screamed out his name but was cut off by the window closing and bars formed on it. He could still hear her screaming his name._

_"I'm afraid the window is barred"_

_"Wendy!" Peter screamed. Before everything started spinning. He was soon looking down on a wedding. Not just any wedding but Wendy's wedding. He looked down at her she had grown older. _

_"Wendy?" Peter cried out while tears flooded his cheeks, Wendy looked up at him in confusion before asking "Who are you?"_

_"She has forgotten all about you!"_

"No!" Peter screamed as he woke from his sleep, he was drenched in sweat and was having trouble breathing he looked around to see he was still in the same place the shadow had left him he saw Tinkerbell looking at him in shock. "Tink… We need to go back to Wendy."


	5. Chapter 5

Tink looked at Peter in shock from his word she soon started to approach him half-heartedly. When she was in level with his face she started ranting and raving about why they shouldn't go and if he does go, how crazy and insane he would be. "Fine then Tink, if you don't want to come with me I'll take some other fairy" Peter said before getting up and walking away. He was still short on some energy so he was a tad slower than usually but he still had some spring in his step. Tinkerbell stood there gaping. When she finally closed her mouth she chased after Peter willing to go back to Wendy with him if it means that there would be no other fairy going with him.

"What made you change your mind Tink?" Peter asked while smirking, Tinkerbell just rolled her eyes and zoomed a few feet in front of him. "Jealousy has always gotten the best of you." Peter said to himself before chuckling receiving a deathly glare from Tink. It was off t Wendy's nursery they go.

The air was cold in London, stinging Peter's face as he flew over the snow covered houses of London. Peter's eyes stayed glued onto the roofs of the houses in search of Wendy's. On a corner of a street Peter found it. He swiftly glided down to the windows edge and stared in through the window. It was open, no bars of any types and there was Wendy… asleep by the window her face tear stained from crying. "Peter… Peter…" Wendy said repeatedly in her sleep. Peter's heart seemed to slowly break at the sight of Wendy like this. "No Peter! Come back!" Wendy screamed before shooting up right now awake. She stared into Peters blue eyes before they lit up with Joy.

"Peter!" Wendy exclaimed while standing up from the rocking chair her mother once sat in while waiting for her children. "You came back! I thought I would never see again!" Peter jumped in through the window with a grin plastid on his face. Wendy interlocked her arms around him and hugged him tightly Peter was shocked but soon hugged her back breathing in her clean musky sent. "I missed you Peter" her voice was muffled by Peter's chest but he could hear her clearly.

"I missed you too Wendy" There was a moment of silence before Peter spoke "Wendy…"

"Yes Peter?"

"I need you to come away with me back to Neverland…" Peter said staring into her eyes.

"Peter… I absolutely cannot go back to Neverland… I am to become a lady soon."

"Wendy Please" Peter pleaded.

"Peter…"

"Neverland is in trouble!" Peter blurred out "I need your help to save it. It's dying the skies are no longer blue but an angry grey, the water in fierce and it's like there is no colour in Neverland anymore! Please Wendy I need you." Peter said while grabbing her arm and leading her towards the window. She jerked back and seemed to be deep in thought. She looked up at Peter while her lips pulled into a slight smile. "I am willing to accompany you on this adventure." Peter started grinning like a fool before picking her up and spinning her around her hair flew out behind her as she giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter places Wendy down and stared at her smiling before taking her hand and guiding her to the windows edge. He took Tink and shook her like a salt shaker above Wendy's head causing fairy dust to land upon her, she floated elegantly up into the air. Peter and Wendy flew out the window with their hands still interlocked they flew up into the sky just like they had before. Leaving a jealous Tinkerbell a few feet behind.

When they arrived as Neverland it was early in the morning around six but it was even darker then it was when Peter left it and they all had trouble flying through Neverland due to the strong winds. "This is horrible Peter!" Wendy exclaimed as she frantically looked around at the one place she thought she knew. They came to a landing in the forest and Peter spoke "If you think this is bad, just wait til you meet the shadow" his eyes widened as he said this.

"What shadow?" Wendy asked Peter had never told her anything other than Neverland was dying.

"Hooks son." Peter said mater of factly as he shrugged.

"Hook had a son?!" Wendy asked shocked

"Yeah apparently"

"Wait so does the shadow have something to do with Neverland dying?"

"Yeap. He says he has to make me pay somehow and then his going to kill me…"

"What? Why? What did you do?!" Wendy blurred out

"Girls ask too many questions." Peter muttered "Before I came to Neverland this shadow was the boy of this land. And Hook was the founder Hook used to have this dream of living here, he used to dream of Neverland as a child and even as an adult because he still believed. One day he decided to sail in search of this place, he and the shadow sailed for years but they never found it. It was not until Hook met a fairy and made her take him and the shadow to Neverland against her will. That's when he became a pirate that ruled all of the treasure of this land and he wasn't a bad person according to the shadow, until I came. When I came I took the shadows role of being the boy of this land and he was to die and come back as a shadow of the past. That's when hook was filled with hatred for me and then he became a bad person. He tried to kill me but as you know he always lost and then when he almost had me I got him and killed him." Peter explained while he cut through vines with his sword as they walked. But Wendy remained silent for a moment as if processing everything in her heard.

"Poor thing…" Wendy said apologetically

"I know I am that shadow won't-"

"Not you, the shadow!" Wendy interrupted "He has been through a lot"

"Oh yeah poor shadow!" Peter said angrily

"Maybe I should try and talk to him" Wendy said

"Nah ah not a chance!" Peter exclaimed as he turned around to face her grabbing her arm and making her look at him. "You are not to talk to him! It's too dangerous. Just promise me one thing… Leave the shadow to me" Peter said as worry filled his eyes but was replaced with excitement as he thought about fighting the shadow.

"I promise Peter" Wendy said but what he didn't know was that she had crossed her fingers behind her back.


End file.
